


It Was Only A Kiss

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Written for the DL server Bingo Card prompt-Kiss: Still Haven’t.Poly!Queen because? Just because. Not where I saw this prompt originally going, but most of the time in writing I just sort of hang on for the ride and see where I end up, and here we are! In very NSFW land lol. Easiest way to sum this up is rehearsal gone smutty. Like really, this starts sweet and goes full smut (we circle back to sweet though lol.) Just...fair warning.Title from Mr. Brightside by the Killers, because it’s what started playing in my head as soon as I realized how smutty and how much longer this ‘quick one shot’ was going to be lmao.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	It Was Only A Kiss

“How long are you going to wait exactly?” Freddie asked. 

“Long as he makes me,” Brian sniffed. 

“...Correct me if I’m wrong,” Freddie said slowly. “But he hasn’t yet figured out that you like him in that way. That I know for sure. So how exactly is he making you wait?” 

Brian shrugged. “I mean...it isn’t the right time to talk about it yet.” 

Roger was across the room, chatting with John about something, his hands gesturing wildly, the sandwich in one hand seeming like it might go flying. 

“Why not now?” 

“He’s eating,” Brian said in a rush. “I can’t interrupt him.” 

Freddie dropped his head into his hands. “Brian.” 

“Freddie?” 

“Please, just go kiss him. Just do it now.” 

Brian looked shocked. “I can’t!” 

“Why not?” 

“Would be rude!” 

Freddie looked skyward. “And they say I’m a useless gay, with how long I take to flirt. Well, this one is in the running with me!” 

“I am not useless!” Brian said. “I’m...” 

“You’re afraid he doesn’t reciprocate,” Freddie said. “Look. I know I wasn’t going to interfere too much in all this.” 

“Did you ever actually say that?” 

“To myself, at one point, but I’m in this, so forget it,” Freddie said. “Without divulging all his personal business at home...let’s just say I know for sure he does. Reciprocate what you feel. And it would really make my nights quieter if you would do something about it today.” 

Brian raised an eyebrow. “...quiet nights?” 

“I’m not giving you details of what he gets up to when he’s alone,” Freddie said. 

“I think you did with saying that.” 

“I...” Freddie stammered. “Well. Fuck. Will you go do something about this now? If I have to hear him moaning your name one more fucking time, I’m going to lose it...” 

Brian blushed redder than the Red Special in his lap. “Every night?” 

“Not every night, but often enough,” Freddie said with a roll of his eyes.

“And you’ve never done the same,” Brian teased. “With some other guy, I’m sure.”

It was Freddie’s turn to blush. “That is...neither here nor there. You’re interested in Roger, so go and get him. He’s literally ten steps away, not even. You have long legs; you’ll be over to him in no time.” 

“I could be shared,” Brian said softly. “If Roger would allow.” 

Freddie tried and failed to bite back a smile. “You haven’t even kissed him yet. Focus on that, and we’ll see about anything else.” 

“Okay,” Brian said, and swallowed hard as he set the Red Special on its stand. “I will.” 

“Good, then go!”

“I will, and I am!” 

“All you’ve done is stood up!” 

“I’m working on it!” 

“What in the fuck is going on with you two?” Roger interrupted, through a mouthful of sandwich. “Are you alright?” 

Brian stepped over to Roger, and stood impatiently in front of him. “Can you finish chewing and swallow that, please?” 

Roger frowned, obviously confused. “That’s the idea, yeah.” 

“I know, but,” Brian fussed. “Now. Quickly, before I lose my nerve.” 

Across the room, Freddie squeaked, a hand over the smile on his face. 

Roger smirked, but swallowed. “Okay. I’ve proven to you I remember how to eat. What is it you need now?” 

Brian leaned down and kissed him, quickly, but hard. 

Roger looked dumbfounded, then grinned. “Took you long enough.” 

Brian nodded, then darted back over to Freddie. “Since I’ve got the confidence...” 

The kiss was just as hard, but lingered for a moment as Freddie kissed back. 

“He’s right,” Freddie said softly. “Took you long enough.” 

“Think I should be the one saying that,” John piped up. “Fucking christ, I was about ready to yell at you myself. Do you know how frustrating it is watching you all make eyes at each other, and do fuck-all about it?” 

“Very frustrating?” Brian asked. 

John nodded. “Now we can get back to work, and you can go home with those two like you should have been doing for months already.” 

“I don’t know about months-” Brian scoffed. 

“You are the worst liar,” John said. “You’ve liked Rog since you met him, and same with Freddie. I know it.” 

“Well,” Brian “As friends at first. Took about a month before some...other thoughts, came into my head.” 

“Mhm, came indeed,” Roger smirked, laughing at Brian’s despairing look. “Don’t be like that. Tell me you aren’t thinking about tonight, hm?” 

“I am,” Freddie murmured. 

Brian blushed, and nodded. “Maybe I am. Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

“I would,” Roger said, and set the now-forgotten sandwich down on the equipment crate near him. “Why don’t we take a moment out in the hall and you let me know?” 

“No,” Freddie said quickly, and they frowned. 

“There’s another band recording tonight, you’ll just get caught,” Freddie said sharply. “Use the closet in the room, John and I will busy ourselves until it’s my turn with each of you.” 

“You could come with us now,” Roger said. 

“I could,” Freddie nodded. “But I want to save that for tonight. In the meantime...I have ideas for what I can do with each of you in the closet.” 

John smirked and shook his head. “I’ll play loudly for the rest of rehearsal, how does that sound?” 

“Probably a good idea,” Brian admitted, his face still a wonderful shade of pink. “I swear, this won’t happen every rehearsal.” 

“I know,” John said. “Get it out of your system tonight; we can be more productive later this week.” 

Freddie watched as the other two nearly skipped off to the closet, then turned to John, moving his chair closer to him. “So. Are we going to talk about you making eyes at the rest of us too, or is that being saved for a different night?” 

John didn’t look up from his bass as he plucked at its strings. “I didn’t think I was the type for any of you. And I’m just...considering it. I know I love Ronnie, but you all-” 

“Does she know?” Freddie asked softly.

John nodded. “Gave me her blessing tonight to do what I’d like, so long as it’s only with you three.” 

“Okay. Do you want to do anything? You don’t have to, and there’s no pressure, but if you want-” 

The bass was out of his hands and on its stand before Freddie could more than blink, and John was in his lap. 

“Okay,” he laughed. “That’s a yes?” 

John nodded, and looked nervously to the door. 

“It’s locked,” Freddie said. “And you get to lead.” 

\---

“Fucking zipper,” Roger sighed. “Should just let you rip these off of me.” 

“I’m not destroying your clothes,” Brian said. “Besides, how much can we really get up to in here?” 

Roger gave him a look. “Is that a challenge?” 

Brian shrugged, and smirked. “Maybe.” 

He had an armful of Roger then, with lips at his neck and hands working at his zipper. 

“I think you’ve won it already!” 

Roger paused, and lifted his head up from where he was focused on leaving marks on Brian’s neck. “Shall I stop then?” 

Brian frowned, and Roger grinned before resuming his kisses. 

“Awful loud out there,” Brian remarked as he bit back a moan at Roger’s leg moving up to brush against his cock. 

“They said they’d be loud for our sake,” Roger said breathlessly. 

“Right, but with instruments,” Brian replied. “That...I know what a bass sounds like. I know what it sounds like to hear Freddie sing. He’s...well. That’s not singing.” 

“They don’t sound in distress,” Roger murmured, whimpering at the feeling of Brian’s fingers ghosting underneath the tight waistband of his jeans. “Let them be.” 

\---

“Where on earth did you learn all of this?” Freddie smiled. They’d ended up on the floor (the chair was less stable than it looked) but it hadn’t halted anything. They were half undressed, shirts tossed aside and trousers unbuttoned and unzipped. 

“This can’t be anything out of the world,” John said, his hand still working Freddie’s cock even as the kissing paused. 

“Enthusiasm can be a great portion of skill,” Freddie sighed happily. “Am I being too loud?” 

“Not for me,” John said. “I like loud.” 

Freddie smiled. “But will anyone passing by in the hall?” 

John shrugged. “Let them be jealous.” 

Freddie kissed him deeply, and pulled him by the hip as close as he could. “Might need to be louder then.” 

“I can help with that,” John said, his voice husky as his fingers moved to push down Freddie’s underwear and trousers.

The only reply he got was a very happy moan.

\---

There wasn’t much in the way of words anymore, at least not much beyond each other’s names and soft murmurs. Most of their clothing had made its way to the floor, and if not for the lack of lube and condoms, more would have been going on. 

Even so, what was happening was perfectly good as well. 

“I think I fucking love you,” Roger whined, biting at Brian’s lip, rutting his hard cock up against Brian’s. “I know I love fucking you, for sure.” 

“You’re a poet,” Brian smirked, and gave Roger’s ass a gentle slap. “But I wonder what else that mouth can do.” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Roger teased, and dropped to his knees before Brian could grab his hips. He stuck his tongue out obscenely, and Brian sighed. 

“That is...I wonder if Freddie would paint that, if we asked. He should. Absolutely gorgeous.” 

“Show me how much you like it,” Roger hissed, and took Brian’s cock onto his tongue, eyes wide as he looked up at him.

They closed as Brian’s hand grasped the back of his hair at the scalp, and his cock slid down his throat ever so slowly.

“If this is what you’re willing to do in here,” Brian breathed softly. “What on earth do you have planned for later tonight?” 

Roger opened his eyes only to quickly wink. 

Brian slid his cock back out, then back in quickly, wincing as Roger gagged lightly. “Sorry. I’ll be more careful.” 

Roger let Brian’s cock slip out of his mouth. “No. I like it. Not too deep, but like you just did...keep that up.” 

He could feel Brian’s thighs shake as he rested a hand on one, and he grinned. “Now, where were we...” 

\---

“Don’t fucking stop,” John whined. “Fuck me.” 

“I would if we had more room,” Freddie muttered in between kisses to John’s chest, his hand busy at John’s cock. The small bottle of lube from his pocket was just beside them on the floor. “Come back to mine and Roger’s tonight with Brian, and we can.” 

“I’d like that,” John murmured, then gasped and dropped his head to Freddie’s shoulder, his cock throbbing as he came. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t you dare be sorry,” Freddie said. “We can clean up.” 

He scooted down to John’s thighs as John rolled from his side to his back, and licked at the streaks of cum. 

“Fucking hell,” John sighed. 

“I’d like to think it’s more like heaven,” Freddie grinned. 

“Will be in a moment,” John said. “Get back in the chair.” 

Freddie raised a brow, but did as instructed. “I could get used to that. What else are you going to order me to do?” 

“I’ve seen how loud you can be,” John said. “For the studio, at least. But what about quiet?” 

He dropped to his knees in front of Freddie. “Mind, I’ve never done this before, so be kind, but-” 

“You’re going to do fine,” Freddie said, a hand running through John’s hair. “Don’t know that I’ll last that long anyway, with you like this.” 

He moaned at the sensation of John’s tongue on his cock, echoing the moaning coming from the closet.

\---

It was a wordless groan as Brian came, thighs shaking, his legs much weaker than he wanted them to be. 

But it was hard to help, with his cock down Roger’s throat, pulsing against his tongue, which lapped ever so gently against him as Roger swallowed it all. 

“...how long have you been able to do that?” 

Roger let Brian’s cock fall from his mouth, and wiped at his mouth. “Dunno. Never really tried that till tonight, honestly. Just know I’ve always liked the idea of sucking cock, and now I know that I really, really like it. Especially like that.” 

“Let me,” Brian said, and tried to get to his knees, legs still quaking. 

“No,” Roger laughed. “You’ll fall. Besides, I want your hands instead.” 

Brian smirked. “That’s why you watch me play so closely during rehearsal then.” 

“Something like that,” Roger smiled. “Now are you going to show me what they can do, or what?” 

“We don’t have anything for that though,” Brian said. 

Roger winced. “Hang on, I know someone who does.” 

\---

He ducked out of the closet, cock half-tucked as best he could manage it into the side of his jeans, then stopped dead. 

John had Freddie’s cock down his throat, eyes shut, moaning around it. Freddie was in a similar state, leaned back in the chair, eyes fluttering as his hips jerked up to meet John’s mouth. 

“Fuck,” Brian whispered as he came up behind Roger, hand reaching to rub at Roger’s cock through his jeans. “We’re all going back to yours and Freddie’s then, aren’t we?” 

“Better be,” Roger murmured, gasping and fighting the urge to buck his hips and cock into Brian’s hand. 

In the chair, Freddie was losing control of himself, a hand balled up in John’s hair, hips moving erratically. John for his part, seemed unbothered by it, utterly in his newly discovered element. 

Roger whimpered as Brian’s other hand pulled him close, and he could feel Brian was half-hard again at the scene in front of them. 

“Come right as he does, and I’ll let you fuck me into the mattress when we get home,” Brian whispered, warm in his ear. 

It was a blessing that Freddie came a moment later, with a strangled moan, because Brian’s voice set Roger off completely. There was no time to get his cock out of his jeans again, and he resigned himself to the mess as he leaned back against Brian, grinding his ass against his cock. 

As he came back down, Freddie looked over to them, and laughed. “Should we head home?” 

John pressed a few more kisses to his thighs. “Please. I want to see if I can do better at that.” 

“Better?” Roger scoffed. “Then what do you call what you were just doing?” 

“A decent first try?” John shrugged with a smile. 

“Bless you,” Freddie sighed. “You have...a natural talent for that, I think.” 

“Only fair to share with us,” Brian said. “Shall we plan to not practice till later tomorrow?” 

“I don’t plan on sleeping when we get home,” Roger said. “So I think that’s for the best.” 

It was a rush then to clean up, put everything away, and get outside. The only time they slowed was to ensure the Red Special and John’s bass were safely ready in their cases before heading out into the night. 

“Thank god it’s dark,” Roger giggled as they walked. “Jacket isn’t long enough to cover the damned spot on my jeans.” 

“Good,” Freddie teased. “I like seeing it.” 

“Daring,” John said. “Hot, the idea that someone could see you out here like that-” 

“Wondering which one of us caused it,” Brian interjected with a proud grin. 

“Technically, it was both of us,” Freddie said. 

“Bet we can cause another at home,” Brian said, and slipped his arm around Roger’s hips to squeeze him close for a moment. 

“You wish,” Roger laughed. “All of this is coming off as soon as we get in the door.” 

“Even better,” John said, and they all laughed at that. 

It was just safe enough, in the dark of the late night, to be at ease and close, letting hands touch briefly, thighs bumping against each other every now and again. 

A reminder that this was just another layer to it all, another level of closeness and love, and it was wonderfully, uniquely, theirs. 


End file.
